Dying to Win
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Als Jugendliche trainiert Lisa hart, um eines Tages bei Olympia starten zu können. In dieser Zeit entwickelt sie eine Essstörung, die sie bei Kerima einholt.
1. Chapter 1

**Dying to Win**

„Mensch, Lisa, was soll denn der Scheiß? Das war echt unter aller Sau! Es gibt Mädchen in den Kindergruppen, die das besser können als du!", brüllte ein Mann mit starkem osteuropäischen Akzent. „Tut mir leid", murmelte Lisa, wobei sie schwerfällig versuchte, von der Matte, auf der sie mit dem Hintern zu erst gelandet war, aufzustehen. „Erst wochenlang verletzt und jetzt unförmig wie eine Backpflaume", schimpfte der Trainer seinem Schützling hinterher. „Unförmig wie eine Backpflaume", moserte Lisa vor sich hin. Was für eine dämliche Redewendung war denn das bitte? Wo ihr Trainer das nur wieder aufgeschnappt hatte… „Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?", fauchte die Stimme des Mannes. „An den Stufenbarren", entgegnete Lisa. „Nachdem du nicht einen Sprung gestanden hast? Kommt gar nicht in den Korb! Du springst sofort wieder und zwar so lange, bis zu diesen verfluchten Sprung stehst."

„Der hat dich ja echt hart rangenommen", bemitleidete eine Trainingspartnerin Lisa in der Umkleide. „Hm", brummte diese den Tränen nahe. „Naja, aber er hat ja Recht. Ich hatte sechs Wochen diesen Gips und habe einfach zugelegt. Das wirkt sich jetzt eben auf meine Flugphasen aus." – „Ich finde, es steht dir gut. Es lässt dich fraulicher wirken." – „Danke, Flora, das ist lieb, aber… es ist nun einmal nicht meine Wettkampffigur. Damit schaffe ich es nie ins Olympiateam." – „Und da wollen wir ja alle hin", seufzte Flora verständnisvoll. „Hey, ich bin auch so ein guter Futterverwerter. Ich denke nur an Schokolade und schon werden meine Hüften breiter. Ich habe das aber ganz gut im Griff. Wenn du also ein paar Tipps brauchst…" – „Das ist wirklich nett von dir. Ich würde von diesem Angebot glatt Gebrauch machen."

„Hey, guck mal, der ist aber süß", deutete Lisa auf einen jungen Mann, der vor der Trainingshalle wartete. „Hm, das stimmt und er gehört zu mir", grinste Flora. „Echt jetzt?" – „Jup, und zwar für immer." Ein Hauch von Enttäuschung huschte über Lisas Gesicht. „So ist das eben mit großen Brüdern – die wird man einfach nicht los", lachte Flora ausgelassen. „Und weil ich dich so gequält habe, stelle ich dich ihm vor oder willst du nicht?" – „Doch, doch, unbedingt", versicherte Lisa. „Ey, Kowalski!", rief Flora dem jungen Mann entgegen. „Hey, Olympia-Hoffnung", lächelte er seine kleine Schwester an. „Rokko, darf ich dir Lisa vorstellen? Wir trainieren zusammen." – „Sehr erfreut", deutete Rokko amüsiert eine Verbeugung an. „Dann hast du jetzt gar keine Zeit für mich?", wandte er sich dann an seine Schwester. „Kommt drauf an, was du vorhast." – „Ich habe Papa das Auto aus dem Kreuz leiern können und dachte, wir fahren eine kleine Runde. Wir können deine Freundin auch mitnehmen oder sie nach Hause fahren", bot er Lisa dann an. „Oh ja", freute Flora sich. „Lisa, setzt dich doch auf den Beifahrersitz. Nachdem dein gebrochenes Bein gerade erst verheilt ist, ist das wohl besser. Da ist mehr Platz." – „Das muss nicht…", verstand Lisa offensichtlich Floras Intention nicht. „Doch, das muss sein. Du hast den Trainer gehört: Je eher du dich davon erholt hast, desto eher kannst du wieder voll trainieren. Also setz dich vorne hin und streck dein Bein aus", presste Flora durch die Zähne.

„Und an welchem Gerät turnst du am liebsten?", versuchte Rokko ein Gespräch mit seiner Beifahrerin aufzunehmen. „Ähm… Balken, glaube ich", druckste Lisa verschüchtert herum. „Lisa ist im Gegensatz zu mir eine echte Sprungspezialistin", krähte Flora von der Rückbank. Ihr ging es ziemlich auf die Nerven, dass Lisa sich so ungeschickt anstellte. Dabei war das doch die Chance schlechthin, Rokko kennen zu lernen und sich dabei von der besten Seite zu zeigen. „Naja, im Moment eher nicht… wegen des Beinbruchs und so. Heute war mein erstes Training seit dem Ermüdungsbruch", gab Lisa sich bescheiden. „Sprung, he? Ich werde nie verstehen, was am Sprung so toll sein soll", grübelte Rokko laut. „Ich meine, es ist weder sonderlich schön anzusehen, noch leicht nachzuvollziehen für den Zuschauer… so von wegen Wertung und so. Und gefährlich ist es obendrein. Wie hieß diese kleine Amerikanerin, die sich Ende der 80er Jahre am Sprung das Genick gebrochen hat?" – „Julissa Gomez", wusste Flora zu berichten. „Sie ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben", fügte sie betreten hinzu. „Seht ihr", fühlte Rokko sich bestätigt. „Ja, aber ein Risiko gibt es immer", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Du kannst über die Straße gehen und dich überfährt ein Bus oder du stürzt unglücklich beim Turnen." – „Aha, aber was ist denn nun so faszinierend am Sprung, he?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Es ist… wie… wie Fliegen. Du bist einen Augenblick lang völlig schwerelos." – „Und warum fliegst du dann nicht in bequemen Positionen über das Pferd?" – „Weil es schön aussehen soll und weil ich gute Wertungen dafür bekommen will und…" – „… Medaillen natürlich", ergänzte Rokko schmunzelnd. „Nun gut, also die Damen, wohin soll es denn gehen?"


	2. Chapter 2

„Deine Tipps sind echt Gold wert gewesen", gestand Lisa Flora einige Tage später. „Ich war eben noch mal zur Gewichtskontrolle und ich habe schon drei Kilo verloren. Der Trainer war echt zufrieden mit mir." – „Schön, dass du mit meiner Methode gut klarkommst", freute Flora sich. „Das schöne daran ist ja, dass man Dank seines Freundes Zeigefinger alles essen kann und trotzdem nicht ansetzt." – „Jep, und dass man jederzeit damit aufhören kann", erinnerte Lisa ihre Freundin. „Man kann, aber man will nicht. Dafür funktioniert es viel zu gut. Du wirst aber bald merken, dass dein Gewicht nicht ewig so rapide abwärts geht." – „Und dann?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Dann brauchst du mehr Selbstdisziplin. Aber warte erstmal ab, wie du dich in der nächsten Zeit entwickelst, dann sehen wir weiter, okay? Benutzt du denn auch die Abführtropfen, die ich dir gegeben habe oder nur deinen Zeigefinger?", informierte Flora sich. „Beides", gab Lisa zu. „Ich will mit den Tropfen aber bald wieder aufhören. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei – immerhin ist es ein Medikament." – „Es ist völlig harmlos… so als würdest du Trockenobst essen… Ich mache das nun schon so lange – das mit den Tropfen, meine ich und es funktioniert wunderbar." Flora drehte sich in ihrem Sportdress vor Lisa und präsentierte ihre makellose Figur. „Ja, da hast du sicher Recht. Kommt dein Bruder dich heute wieder abholen?", wollte Lisa möglichst unauffällig wissen. „Ah, darum hast du dich so schnell umgezogen", grinste Flora. „Jep, er holt mich wieder ab. Du bist ja leider schon umgezogen und schaffst es pünktlich zu deiner Bahn. Ich hingegen bin eine Bummelliese – ich würde die Bahn nach Göberitz ja glatt verpassen." – „Ich könnte ja auf dich warten", schlug Lisa neckisch vor. „Das könntest du in der Tat tun", lachte Flora.

„Hey Rokko!", lachte Flora ihrem Bruder schon von weitem entgegen. „Dass Mama und Papa dich schon wieder alleine fahren lassen. Wie lange hast du jetzt den Führerschein?", zog sie ihn auf. „Fast drei Wochen", beschönigte Rokko den Umstand, dass seine Führerscheinprüfung erst 15 Tage zurücklag. „Hey Lisa", begrüßte er dann die Freundin seiner Schwester. „Ha-Hallo Rokko", entgegnete diese unsicher. „Lisa hat ihre Bahn verpasst. Kannst du sie nicht nach Hause fahren?" – „Göberitz liegt zwar nicht auf dem Weg, aber klar fahre ich dich nach Hause", lächelte Rokko Lisa an. „Gut siehst du aus", stellte er dann fest. „Hast du abgenommen?" – „Hm", brummte Lisa verlegen. „Mein Wettkampfgewicht habe ich zwar immer noch nicht, aber ich bin auf einem guten Weg." – „Wettkampfgewicht", echote Rokko. „Wie das klingt… als wärst du eine Sumo-Ringerin oder Boxerin." Er musterte Lisa. „So siehst du mädchenhafter aus. Vorher hattest du ein paar weibliche Rundungen. Stand dir auch gut. Ließ dich älter aussehen. Bist du eigentlich genauso alt wie Flora?" – „Du weißt nicht, wie alt ich bin, findest aber, dass ich mit meinem Übergewicht älter aussehe?", wunderte Lisa sich. „Du hattest kein Übergewicht", schüttelte Rokko verständnislos den Kopf. „Ich bin übrigens 15", ging Lisa nicht auf seinen Kommentar ein.


	3. Chapter 3

„Da nimmt man ab und wird trotzdem von allen Seiten gegängelt", schimpfte Lisa nach der Gewichtskontrolle in der Umkleide. „Wieso denn?", wollte Flora wissen. „Mein Vater meinte, ich sähe aus wie diese schrecklich abgemagerten Gestalten aus den Berichten über Auschwitz und der Trainer meint, ich bin drauf und dran, mein Muskelgewebe zu verlieren, wenn ich noch mehr abnehme." – „Hm", brummte Flora. „Ich kenne da einen Trick, um die Waage auszutricksen." – „Und der wäre?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Hier", entgegnete Flora und drückte Lisa eine Rolle mit Münzen in die Hand. „Und was soll ich damit machen?", fragte Lisa verständnislos. „Ein Kondom drüberziehen und einführen", erklärte Flora. „Einführen? Ja, aber wohin denn?" – „In die…" Flora stockte. „Hattest du schon mal Sex?" – „Nee", gab Lisa zu, was Flora seufzen ließ. „Komm mal mit in die Toilette, dann zeige ich dir, wohin das Röllchen muss."

„Fühlt sich komisch an", nörgelte Lisa. „Daran gewöhnst du dich schon. Normalerweise reicht es ja, die Rolle drin zu haben, wenn du auf die Waage musst. Ich konnte ja schlecht ahnen, dass Probealarm ausgelöst wird und wir keine Zeit mehr haben, die Rolle wieder aus dir rauszuholen. Wenn die 1-Mark-Münzen nicht genug zusätzliches Gewicht machen, dann nimm 5-Mark-Münzen und wenn eine Rolle nicht reicht, dann nimm eine zweite." – „Ist denn dafür genug Platz in meiner… da unten… na du weißt schon?", fragte Lisa verunsichert. „Na aber sicher doch", lachte Flora. „Wenn bei mir Platz ist, ist bei dir auch welcher." – „Machst du das schon lange? So essen, das mit den Münzen…" – „Ja, ziemlich. Es bringt mich meinem Ziel näher. Ich will zu den Olympischen Spielen und da eine Medaille holen. Dafür würde ich alles tun. Schlank zu sein ist das eine, das ist Teil des Weges. Du kannst nicht Turnen, wenn du aussiehst wie das Michelin-Männchen." – „Und das andere?", hakte Lisa nach. „Das andere ist dieses Gefühl von Kontrolle und Macht. Hier in der Turnhalle entscheiden die Trainer über mich und Zuhause meine Familie, aber meinen Körper, den kontrolliere nur ich."

„Okay, meine Damen, im Ernstfall wäre keine von euch verbrannt. Sehr schön", fasste der Trainer das Ergebnis des Probealarms zusammen. „Dann könnt ihr jetzt zurück an die Geräte. Flora, Lisa, macht euch warm und dann an den Sprung", bellte er dann die jungen Turnerinnen an. „Sarah, warm machen und an den Schwebebalken, Karin das gleiche und dann an den Barren. Der Rest an den Boden."

„Ach Flora", seufzte Lisa, nachdem ihre Freundin erneut bei der Landung ihres Sprunges gestrauchelt war. „Es ist zum Kotzen", knurrte diese. „Der Trainer weiß ganz genau, dass ich Sprung nicht so gut kann und dann zwingt er mir so einen schwierigen Sprung auf." – „Du willst doch zur Olympiade und mit einem leichten Sprung kommst du da nicht hin", versuchte Lisa ihre Freundin zu ermuntern. „Ja, ja", nörgelte Flora. „Und so einen Sprung muss man üben, üben, üben… bis er sitzt." – „Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?", fragte Lisa irritiert, als Flora wieder zum Ende der Anlaufbahn ging. „Ich probiere es noch mal", knurrte diese. „Hey, mach doch erstmal eine Pause", wollte Lisa sie zurückhalten. „Ich springe ein-, zweimal und dann springst du…" – „Pf, damit ich noch deprimierter bin, weil du deine Sprünge beherrschst und ich meine nicht? Nee, nee. Ich springe sofort noch einmal. Es muss doch endlich klappen. So knapp vor der Olympia-Auswahl muss es einfach", sprach Flora teils mit Lisa teils mit sich selbst. Kritisch betrachtete Lisa, wie Flora sich am Ende der Bahn noch einmal dehnte und kurz auf der Stelle joggte. „Okay, Flora Kowalski, du willst es, du kannst es, du tust es", feuerte Rokkos Schwester sich selbst an, bevor sie losrannte. Lisa beobachtete den Anlauf. Irgendwie sah das seltsam aus, dachte sie bei sich. Flora wirkte so abwesend, ihre Arme schleuderten so komisch um sie herum. Lisa öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen und ihre Freundin so zu stoppen, als Flora auch schon ein Rad auf das Sprungbrett schlug. Dabei rutschte sie weg und prallte mit dem Kopf zuerst gegen das Pferd.


	4. Chapter 4

„Was ist los? Der Direx hat mich aus dem Unterricht geholt!", stürmte Rokko den Krankenhausflur herunter. „Flora", schluchzte seine Mutter. „Sie hatte einen Unfall beim Training." – „Was ist passiert? Wie schlimm ist es?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ihr Trainer kann es nicht so genau sagen, er hat es nicht gesehen. Die einzige, die es gesehen hat, ist…" Rokkos Mutter deutete mit dem Kopf auf eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt. „… sie." – „Lisa", erkannte Rokko das Mädchen sofort. „Lisa?", sprach er sie vorsichtig an. „Hey, was ist passiert?" – „Sie hat Anlauf genommen", flüsterte die Angesprochene. „Und dann… sie ist irgendwie weggerutscht. Ihr Kopf… er ist an das Pferd geknallt. Es hat schrecklich geknackt und so schleuderte durch die Luft… und… blieb einfach liegen." Lisa wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Trainingsanzugjacke über die Wangen. Hilflos sah sie Rokko an. „Es hat so lange gedauert, bis der Notarzt da war… so schrecklich lange…" – „Der Zusammenstoß mit dem Sportgerät ist nicht das schlimmste", stellte ein Arzt fest. Er hatte sich gerade zu den Kowalskis gesellt, um ihnen von Floras Zustand zu berichten. „Sie hat sich das Genick bei dem Zusammenstoß gebrochen. Wenn sie aufwacht, wird sie vom Hals abwärts gelähmt sein." – „Wenn?", fragte Floras Vater entsetzt. „Sehen Sie, Ihre Tochter ist stark unterernährt – so stark, dass ihr Herz nicht mehr richtig arbeiten kann. Wir mussten wiederbeleben. Die Sauerstoffzufuhr zum Gehirn war zeitweise unterbrochen." – „Trägt sie davon einen Schaden davon?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Es sieht ganz so aus. Wir können noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie schlimm es sein wird, aber…" – „Körperlich und geistig behindert", fasst Floras Vater schockiert zusammen. „Gott", seufzte er. „Und wofür? Für diese Rumhüpferei!" – „Dürfen wir zu ihr?", schluchzte Floras Mutter. „Natürlich", lächelte der Arzt sie an. „Flora ist gerade in Zimmer 503 verlegt worden. Das ist den Gang runter und dann links." Lisa erhob sich schwerfällig. „Du nicht", fauchte Rokkos Mutter sie plötzlich an. „Du und dieser Trainer und die ganze Turnmischpoke – ich will keinen von euch bei meiner Flora sehen." – „Mama", wollte Rokko sie beschwichtigen. „Komm, mein Junge, wir gehen jetzt zu deiner Schwester."


	5. Chapter 5

„Lisa, du musst etwas essen. Du vegetierst nur noch so vor dich hin. Wenn du so weitermachst, wird es dir gehen wie diesem Mädchen. Du wirst vor Schwäche mit dem Pferd kollidieren und dann…" – „Mama, bitte. Das, was Flora passiert ist, war furchtbar, aber es geht mir gut, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle." – „Du hast nichts unter Kontrolle", wurde Helga plötzlich laut. „Ich weiß, dass du unter deinen Hosen diese Bleigürtel trägst, damit die Waage entsprechendes Gewicht anzeigt, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss…" – „Damit ist erst nach der Olympiade Schluss, wenn überhaupt. Das Auswahlturnen ist nächste Woche und ich brauche einfach…" – „Nein, Elisabeth", meldete sich nun auch Bernd zu Wort. Lisa erschrak – bisher hatte er sie nie mit Elisabeth angesprochen, es musste ernst sein. „Du brauchst eine Therapie und du wirst sie kriegen. Mama hat deine Tasche schon gepackt. Wir fahren dich jetzt in die Klinik."


	6. Chapter 6

„Flora", sprach Rokko liebevoll mit seiner bettlägerigen Schwester. „Weißt du, was heute in der Zeitung steht? Sie haben das Olympia-Team bekannt gegeben. Soll ich dir mal vorlesen, wer es geschafft hat und wer nicht?" Rokko zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Floras Bett. „In den Zeitungen steht schon lange nichts mehr von dir und deinem Unfall. Dabei war es dem Turnerbund doch so wichtig, deine Geschichte als Warnung hochzuhalten. Tja, heute Wachkoma und morgen schon vergessen", seufzte Rokko. „Also, was steht hier denn…" Er überflog die Liste mit den Namen. „Deine Freundin hat es leider nicht ins Team geschafft. Wie schade… Hier steht auch nicht, ob sie verletzt… Warte, hier, sie wird im Krankenhaus behandelt… wegen einer Essstörung. Ach Flora, eine Essstörung… Wieso könnt ihr Mädchen nicht einfach Spaß am Turnen haben, he?"

„Halten Sie sie fest!", bellte ein Arzt. „So kriege ich den Schlauch niemals… Komm schon, Lisa, mach mit. Du bist zu schwach für eine Narkose und es ist ja nicht so schlimm, diesen Schlauch hier…" Mit vollem Körpereinsatz schloss der Arzt Lisa an die künstliche Ernährung an. „So, geschafft", lobte der Arzt sich selbst. „Jetzt bist du bald wieder auf den Beinen." Er machte noch einen letzten Eintrag in die Krankenakte, bevor er Lisas schockierten Eltern zunickte. „Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, ich bin in meinem Zimmer…" – „Ich hasse euch", fauchte Lisa Bernd und Helga an, als der Arzt zur Tür hinausgetreten war. „Ich hasse euch. Mir das anzutun. Heute geben sie bekannt, wer bei Olympia turnen darf und ich… ich bin hier und ihr stopft mich voll, bis ich wieder fett bin."


	7. Chapter 7

„Hallo Flora! Heute habe ich nicht viel Zeit für dich. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Kerima Moda. Ich habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch dort. Naja, was heißt Vorstellungsgespräch. Die brauchen jemanden für ihr neuestes Produkt und haben bei mir angeklopft. Tja, und Rokko Werbekomet Kowalski lässt sich ja nicht zweimal bitten", grinste Rokko. „Ich hoffe doch, du drückst mir fest die Daumen."

„Ähm, Entschuldigung?", wandte Rokko sich an eine junge Frau, die durch das Foyer von Kerima Moda stürmte. „Ja?" – „Ich habe eine Vorstellungsgespräch…" – „Buchhalter oder Werbefachmann?" – „Werbefachmann. Ich will zu Lisa Plenske." – „Sie haben sie gefunden. Sie sind?" – „Rokko Kowalski. Sagen Sie jetzt bitte nicht, es gibt mehrere Bewerber für den Auftrag? Da werden Sie viele Tränen zu trocknen haben", grinste Rokko. „Das wollen wir doch erst einmal sehen. Folgen Sie mir bitte in mein Büro."

„Lisa Plenske", murmelte Rokko leise vor sich hin. „Lisa Plenske… Der Name sagt mir irgendetwas, aber nicht im Zusammenhang mit Kerima Moda." – „Das kann aber nicht sein", entgegnete Lisa, die auch schon die ganze Zeit grübelte, woher sie Rokkos Gesicht kannte. „Doch, doch…", murmelte Rokko erneut. „Lisa Plenske… Doch, na klar, du hast mit meiner Schwester zusammen für Olympia trainiert. Ich habe dich ein paar Mal nach Hause gefahren." – „Ähm… Ja", strahlte Lisa plötzlich. „Du bist Flora Kowalskis Bruder… Rokko… Ja, ich erinnere mich. Wie geht es Flora denn? Ich habe sie seit dem Unfall nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe versucht, sie zu besuchen, aber eure Eltern haben mich immer abgewimmelt." – „Flora ist ein halbes Jahr nach dem Unfall gestorben. Wir hatten sie Zuhause und haben sie gepflegt, aber… naja… sie war zu geschwächt durch das alles und… sie hat irgendeine Infektion gekriegt… sie lag ja im Wachkoma. Naja, und daran ist sie gestorben. Ich war heute früh erst auf dem Friedhof und habe sie besucht. Wenn ich wieder zu ihr gehe, dann erzähle ich ihr, dass ich dich wieder getroffen habe." – „Oh", schluckte Lisa. „Sie ist tot? Das ist…" – „Furchtbar, ja, aber… weißt du, es ging ihr alles andere als gut. Du hast sie gekannt – sie war so lebenslustig und aktiv. Niemand weiß, wie viel sie in ihrem Zustand mitgekriegt hat, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht glücklich war. Manchmal denke ich, es war besser für sie, dass sie gestorben ist." Rokko sah auf und sah direkt in Lisas aufgerissene Augen. „Von dir hat man aber auch nie wieder etwas gehört und gesehen. Zu Olympia hast du es ja offensichtlich nicht geschafft." – „Nein, habe ich nicht", seufzte Lisa. „Während die anderen in Atlanta um Medaillen gekämpft haben, war ich in einer Klinik für Essgestörte."


	8. Chapter 8

„Das ist aber schön, Herr Haas", bestaunte Lisa eine von Hugos Kreationen. „Danke, das weiß ich", erwiderte der Designer. „Wenn ich mir eine Bemerkung erlauben darf", fuhr er fort, als er sah, wie Lisa sich das Kleid an den Körper hielt. „Diese Schönheit ist für Frauen gemacht, die… nun ja… zarter gebaut sind als Sie." Betreten schluckte Lisa und legte das Kleid sofort weg. „Ähm… ja… ich… ich…" – „Sie könnten damit anfangen, abzunehmen. Wenn Sie meine Kreationen tragen, könnten Sie Kerima auch viel besser vertreten." – „Ähm, Danke, Herr Haas. Ich… ich geh dann mal wieder an die Arbeit."

„Lisa? Hey, warte mal", stürmte Rokko seiner neuen Chefin hinterher. „Hallo. Na, hast du dich schon bei uns eingelebt?", fragte Lisa distanziert. „Der Auftrag ist fast abgeschlossen. Klar habe ich mich eingelebt", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „Ich wollte wissen, was du in der Mittagspause machst." – „Weiß ich noch nicht." – „Ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen essen gehen." – „Essen? Ich mit dir? Essen?", wiederholte Lisa. „Ja. Ich dachte, es wäre nett. Wir haben uns noch gar nicht richtig unterhalten, seit ich hier bin."

„Schmeckt's nicht?", deutete Rokko auf Lisas Salat. „Doch, doch", erwiderte diese. „Und warum stocherst du nur darin herum?" – „Eigentlich habe ich gar keinen Appetit." – „Aber es hat doch nichts mit deiner Essstörung zu tun, oder?" – „Ich bin geheilt", widersprach Lisa heftig. Unzählige Therapien, unzählige Male künstliche Ernährung… irgendwann hatte sie einfach keine Kraft mehr gehabt, um Widerstand zu leisten, hatte alles über sich ergehen lassen. „Das ist gut. Weißt du, Flora hatte auch eine Essstörung. Wir, also die Familie, wir haben einfach nichts davon gemerkt. Sie hatte den Unfall letztlich, weil ihr Herz nicht mehr richtig schlug. Ich habe das nie richtig kapiert… also rein wissenschaftlich. Ihr Herz hat ausgesetzt, deshalb ist sie vom Sprungbrett gerutscht. Ihr Körper ist nur deshalb weitergeflogen, weil sie schon Anlauf genommen hatte." – „Ich wusste, dass sie eine Essstörung hatte", gestand Lisa flüsternd. „Alle, die für Olympia trainiert haben, hatten das. Es hieß immer nur: Du musst schlank sein, um Erfolg zu haben. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin: Flora kannte die besten Tricks." Rokko schluckte. „Das wusste ich nicht. Ich… ich dachte immer… ich schätze, es ging mir da wie meiner Mutter – es war einfach leichter, anderen den Schuld für Floras Unglück zu geben."

„Wie ernst ist das mit dir und David Seidel eigentlich?", wollte Rokko nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens wissen. „Ich schätze, ich bin in ihn genauso hoffnungslos verknallt, wie ich es damals in dich war", scherzte Lisa angespannt. „Du warst in mich verknallt?", fragte Rokko erstaunt. „Das hättest du mir sagen sollen. Ich fand dich auch ganz süß." – „Süß? Wow, welche Frau möchte nicht süß sein." – „Du warst ein Teenie", lachte Rokko. „Die sind nun mal süß und keine geilen Schlampen." – „Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, dass du mich fragst, ob ich mit dir ins Kino gehe", gestand Lisa. „Nun ja, auch wenn es Jahre zu spät ist: Würdest du mit mir ins Kino gehen? Am besten gleich heute Abend, dann kannst du es dir nicht anders überlegen", grinste Rokko.

„Der Film war irgendwie… seltsam", lachte Lisa Stunden später. „Du hast noch etwas von dem Film mitgekriegt? Und das bei unserer wilden Knutscherei…" – „Vielleicht kam der Film mir deshalb so seltsam vor – weil ich die Schlüsselszenen alle verpasst habe. Hier lang", deutete Lisa auf eine Straßeneinmündung. „Hier geht's aber nicht zu mir." – „Nee, hier geht's zur S-Bahn. Es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich möchte nach Hause." – „Oh", seufzte Rokko und versuchte seine Enttäuschung so gut es ging zu verstecken. „Du musst nicht traurig sein. Das war ein sehr schöner Abend, den ich sehr genossen habe, aber… es würde mir einfach zu schnell gehen, wenn ich jetzt noch mit zu dir gehen würde." – „Gut", erwiderte Rokko erleichtert. „Das will ich auf gar keinen Fall. Diese Treppen hier hoch?", fragte er auf einen S-Bahn-Station deutend. „Jawoll, da hoch." Lisa zog Rokko hinter sich her auf den Bahnsteig. „Es ist sehr lieb von dir, dass du mich jetzt nicht drängst." Sie beugte sich vor, um Rokko einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. „Wir sehen uns morgen in der Firma, ja?"


	9. Chapter 9

„Und du und der Herr Kowalski, ihr seid jetzt ein Paar?", fragte Helga ihre Tochter neugierig. Zeitgleich stellte sie ihr eine Tasse Kaffee und einen Teller mit Kuchen hin. „Naja, so richtig noch nicht, aber wir sind auf dem Weg dahin. Er ist wirklich nett, ein richtig toller Mann eben." – „Ach Mäuschen, das freut mich aber für dich, wirklich. Hier, iss ein bisschen Kuchen. Den habe ich extra heute früh gebacken." Angeekelt betrachtete Lisa das Gebäck. „Nein, Danke", erwiderte sie geistesabwesend. Ihr Blick wanderte durch das Foyer von Kerima Moda. „Rokko", flüsterte sie, als sie ihn erspähte. Schüchtern hob sie die Hand und winkte ihm zu. „Hey", strahlte Rokko Lisa an. Es hatte ihn nur wenige Schritte gekostet, um zum Catering herüber zu gehen. Lisa gluckste glücklich, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Hm, Kuchen zum Frühstück – lecker!", grinste Rokko. „Hier, nimm", schob Lisa ihm den Teller zu. „Willst du keinen?", fragte Rokko sich bereits das erste Stück in den Mund schiebend. „Nein, besser nicht." – „Frau Plenske?" Hugo war aus seinem Atelier getreten und auf der Suche nach einem Vertreter der Geschäftsführung. „Wenn Sie von diesen Kalorienbomben futtern, dann werden Sie nie in meine Kreationen passen", kommentierte er wenig diplomatisch. „Deshalb sind Sie aber sicher nicht extra aus dem Atelier gekommen", ignorierte Lisa den Kommentar, der ihr mehr wehtat, als sie zugeben wollte.

„Ah, der Herr Kowalski", begrüßte Helga Plenske den Werbefachmann Stunden später. „Ist Lisa gar nicht hier?" – „Nein, ist sie nicht. Was in der Geschäftsführung immer los ist", erklärte Helga Rokko. „Irgendwas mit dem Aktienkurs. Ich hab's nicht richtig verstanden. Bin ja nur die Cateringkraft. Ich habe also Dinge gemacht, die ich kann: Den Lieferanten reinlassen, Schnittchen schmieren, so was eben." – „Aha", zeigte Rokko, dass er noch zuhörte. „Kann ich Ihnen denn ein Mittagessen anbieten?" – „Ohne Lisa? Nee, eher nicht." – „Lisa isst nur ganz selten zu Mittag. Ich find's ja nicht gut, aber sie meint, sie würde sonst ein Magengeschwür kriegen… mit dem ganzen Stress und so." Helga drehte sich um und machte einen Teller für Rokko zurecht. „Hm", brummte sie, als sie den Kühlschrank öffnete. „Der war doch vorhin noch voll", wunderte sie sich. „Als hätte jemand wahllos irgendetwas genommen und gemampft", schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Lisa!", ließ Rokkos Stimme Helga plötzlich herumfahren. „Glauben Sie, sie hat… Ach, Mäuschen, du bist's. Schleichst dich einfach so an", schimpfte sie im Spaß mit ihrer Tochter. „Du bist ja so blass. Lisa, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Rokko besorgt. „Ja… mir war nur irgendwie übel." – „Übel?", wurde Helga hellhörig. „Ist das mit euch vielleicht doch ernster?", strahlte sie das junge Paar an.


	10. Chapter 10

„Lisa? Brauchst du noch lange im Bad? Ich dachte, wir könnten gemeinsam frühstücken." Enttäuscht stand Rokko vor der Tür zu seinem Badezimmer. Lisas und seine erste gemeinsame Nacht war schön gewesen, aber er hätte nun zu gerne mit ihr gefrühstückt. „Ich will nicht", erklärte Lisa, als sie aus dem Zimmer kam. „Ich muss in die Firma." – „Du tust es wieder", stellte Rokko ernst fest. „Bitte?" – „Du kotzt schon wieder. Du hast einen Rückfall", knallte er ihr an den Kopf. „Ich habe es so lange nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber deine Essstörung ist zurück." – „Nein", widersprach Lisa. „Doch, das ist sie. Ich habe dich letzte Nacht nackt gesehen. Du bist ganz klapprig und du…" – „Wenn ich dir nicht gefalle, dann…" – „Siehst du, du drehst dir schon wieder alles so zurecht, wie es dir gefällt. Du gefällst mir. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du dich verändert hast, seit ich den Auftrag bei Kerima hatte. Du hast bedrohlich abgenommen." – „Ich hatte viel Stress", stellte Lisa fest. „Ich weiß. Lisa, bitte, du musst nur etwas sagen, dann helfe ich dir – so gut ich eben kann." – „Das haben meine Eltern auch mal gesagt und dann hatte ich diesen Schlauch in der Nase. Mir ist in der Vergangenheit genug geholfen worden." – „Lisa, bitte", wollte Rokko seine Freundin davon abhalten aus seiner Wohnung zu stürmen. „Ich muss in die Firma."


	11. Chapter 11

„Wann, sagten Sie, hatten Sie Ihre letzte Periode?", wollte ein Arzt von Lisa wissen. „Vor ungefähr zehn Wochen." – „Und wie lange ist Ihr letzter Verkehr her?" – „Der war vorgestern." – „Hm", brummte der Arzt. „Okay, die Untersuchung wäre dann abgeschlossen. Würden Sie mich dann mal bitte ansehen und den Mund öffnen?" – „Sie sind Gynäkologe und kein Zahnarzt", stellte Lisa irritiert fest. „Ach so, darum gab es eben nichts zu bohren", scherzte der junge Mann. „Trotzdem würde ich Sie bitten, mir mal Ihre Zähne zu zeigen?" Lisa öffnete den Mund und ließ den Arzt einen Blick auf ihre Zähne werfen. „Hm. Danke, Sie können sich dann wieder anziehen… und den Mund schließen natürlich auch. Ich würde Sie dann gerne in meinem Sprechzimmer sprechen, ja?"

„Also, Sie sind nicht schwanger." – „Okay", erwiderte Lisa. „Aber wieso habe ich dann keine Regelblutung?" – „Frau Plenske, kann es sein, dass Sie am Bulimie leiden? Der Zustand Ihrer Zähne spricht dafür. Oder an Anorexie? Anorexie wäre eine Erklärung dafür, warum Sie nicht menstruieren. Dem Körper werden nicht mehr genug Nährstoffe zugeführt und er stellt als erstes die Produktion von Eizellen ein. Darauf kann der Körper am ehesten verzichten, wenn Sie verstehen. Sie können durchaus ohne Menstruation leben, aber wenn sich ein Kinderwunsch einstellt, dann…" – „Ich habe keine Essstörung!", knurrte Lisa. „Ich gebe Ihnen trotzdem eine Broschüre zu dem Thema mit. Da stehen auch die Adressen von Beratungsstellen drauf." – „Ich denke, ich probiere es einfach mit einem anderen Arzt", verabschiedete Lisa sich.

„Hey, wo kommst du denn her?", lächelte Rokko seine Lebensgefährtin an. „Ich war beim Arzt." – „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" – „Ja", seufzte Lisa. „Ich bin nicht schwanger." – „Hatten wir die Befürchtung, dass du es bist?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Komm erstmal rein." – „Ich hatte es vermutet, weil… naja… meine Monatsblutung ausgeblieben ist – mehrmals schon." – „Und was sagt der Arzt dazu?" – „Er meint, es liegt an meiner Ernährung." – „Könnte er damit Recht haben? Lisa, du isst… gar nichts. Ich sehe dich so gut wie nie essen und selbst das bringst du zum Klo. Lisa, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Ich habe meine Schwester schon an diese… diese Störung verloren." – „Du machst dir unnötig Sorgen", versuchte Lisa Rokko zu beruhigen. „Es geht mir gut. Sieh mal, ich kann Hugos Kleider anziehen und…" – „… in Size Zero, ja, ich weiß", seufzte Rokko verbittert. „Aber weißt du, mir hat die Lisa mit den Rundungen besser gefallen. Als du diese Lisa warst, warst du authentisch, du warst liebenswert. Heute geht es nur noch: Davon werde ich dick – sieh mal, wie gut mir dieses Kleid steht." – „Ich arbeite in der Modebranche. Es ist wichtig…" – „Diese Branche macht dich kaputt, Lisa", fiel Rokko ihr ins Wort. „Du musst da raus. Du brauchst einfach eine gesündere Umgebung. Du weißt ja, dass ich in verschiedenen Branchen arbeite als Werbekomet. Ich könnte versuchen, dich irgendwo unterzubringen." – „Rokko, ich kämpfe doch nicht so um Kerima, damit ich mich dann ausklinke. Ich komme sehr wohl in dieser Branche klar."


	12. Chapter 12

„Wie Sie alle sicher schon gemerkt haben, hat Kerima große Probleme im Moment. Wir stehen kurz vor der feindlichen Übernahme. Ich wollte…" Lisa bemühte sich, die Konferenz so sachlich wie möglich zu gestalten. David warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, als sie zu schwanken begann. „Alles okay mit dir? Soll ich die Konferenz leiten?", raunte er ihr zu. „Lisa?" Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sie zu Boden sank.

„Wo ist sie?", rief Rokko schon von weitem, als er den Krankenhausflur hinunter rannte. „Sie wird noch untersucht", erklärte David ihr. „Sie hat während der Konferenz einfach das Bewusstsein verloren. Ich dachte erst, es wäre der Stress – sie hängt doch so an Kerima, aber der Notarzt meinte, er würde besorgniserregende Herzgeräusche hören." – „Oh nein", entfuhr es Rokko.

„Lisa, Süße, was machst du denn für Sachen?" – „Ich lasse Sie dann alleine. Die Eltern treffen ja sicher auch gleich ein. Dann spreche ich mit ihnen", verabschiedete sich der Arzt. „Lisa?" Rokko kletterte in das Krankenbett und legte seinen Arm um die schwache, junge Frau, deren Organe kurz vor dem Versagen standen. „Rokko?", flüsterte Lisa zurück. „Ja, ich bin's." – „Ich brauche Hilfe." – „Ich weiß", streichelte Rokko ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem ausgemergelten Gesicht. „Ich muss aus der Modebranche raus." – „Ich weiß", wiederholte Rokko schluchzend. „Ich…" – „Pst, mein Engel, pst." Lisa atmete ein letztes Mal schwer durch. „Wir suchen uns eine Wohnung irgendwo im Grünen", begann Rokko unter Tränen. „Wir gehen jeden Tag an die frische Luft. Irgendwann werden wir Kinder haben und…" Rokko warf einen letzten Blick auf Lisa. Wie leblos sie in seinen Armen hing! Mit einem Mal sah sie wieder so aus wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen – runde, rosige Wangen, die strubbeligen Haare zu einem Knoten gebunden, ein leichter Flatterrock umspielte ihre Beine…


	13. Chapter 13

„Hallo Flora! Gestern war Lisas Beerdigung. Sie fehlt mir so sehr. Ich wünschte, ich hätte früher etwas für sie tun können. Die Plenskes sind wirklich verzweifelt über diesen Verlust. Und ich? Mir erscheint es immer noch so unwirklich. Wir waren doch glücklich. Als sie sagte, sie hätte geglaubt schwanger zu sein, da… ich habe mich schon mit einem Kinderwagen gesehen, verstehst du? Ich weiß, es klingt bescheuert, aber wenn sie wenigstens an einer Krankheit gestorben wäre, für die niemand etwas kann – Krebs oder so, aber nein, sie ist gestorben, weil sie in ihrem Abnehmwahn den Sinn für Realität verloren hat. Als ob es für mich einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, welche Kleidergröße sie trägt. Ich habe doch nicht ihr Äußeres geliebt, sondern die ganze Lisa. Sie hat mir mal erzählt, dass ein Großteil dieser Hunger- und Kotztipps auf deinem Mist gewachsen sind, kleine Schwester. Ich schätze, wenn es um die Stadien des Trauerns geht, bin ich noch nicht bei Wut angekommen, aber wenn dann komme ich wieder und schimpfe richtig mit dir." Rokko strich kurz über den Grabstein seiner Schwester, bevor er seinen Mantel eng um sich zog und gebeugt davonging


End file.
